Broken Vow
by Goddess of Serpents
Summary: COMPLETE. Hermione and Remus had a quiet relationship, hidden from everyone. And then one day, Hermione says she is leaving him for Ron Weasley. ONE SHOT Song : Broken Vow Josh Groban. RemusHermione ship.


Disclaimer : I own nothing, not the characters, nor Harry Potter. Nothing I only came up with the one shot story using characters that belong to someone else (aka JK Rowling) for a one shot, and the song belongs to Lara Fabian.

Song : Broken Vow - Josh Groban

Title : Broken Vow (Song - One Shot)

Pairing : Hermione/Remus; Hermione/Ron.

Summary : Hermione and Remus had a quiet relationship, hidden from everyone. And then one day, Hermione says she is leaving him for Ron Weasley.

_

* * *

Tell me his name I want to know _

The way he looks and where you go

I need to see his face, I need to understand

Why you and I came to an end

"I'm sorry Remus, but we can no longer be..." Hermione said broken-hearted.

"I understand..." Remus said defeated. "But I want to know, who is it?"

"Ron..." She whispered.

His hands left her shoulders, turning around and left her there : crying. Hermione had fallen under the pressure of always hidding her feelings from everyone. She tried to hold on but it was too hard for her. She needed someone that everyone would accept.

Tell me again I want to hear

Who broke my faith in all these years

Who lays with you at night

When I'm here all alone

Remembering when I was your own

Remus felt emptied. He left 12 Grimmauld Place, unable to face the young woman who had shattered all his hopes. She was the image of hope, faith and love. He had been willing to give up everything for her. He told her they could tell the world, but she had been too scared of how others would think of her. He couldn't blame her. He was thankful for the two lovely years she had given to him when he was dangerous. But it was all undercover. Maybe that was why she did not fear being with him... It broke Remus's heart to think that.

I let you go I let you fly

Why do I keep on asking why

I let you go Now that I found

A way to keep somehow

More than a broken vow

Hermione sat in her room : crying for hours, locking herself up for days. Everyone knew she was dating Ron yet they couldn't understand why she was so heartbroken from Remus's departure. They were oblivious and Hermione knew it. The thought of her in love with him did not even go through their minds. Her eyes were read from all the tears she held back, she never showed to Remus. She felt guilty as she feld she had betrayed him...

Tell me the words I never said

Show me the tears you never shed

Give me the touch

That one you promised to be mine

Or has it vanished for all time

They both began to remember each other and their time together. Remus thought she was the most beautiful thing ever existed on Earth. Hermione thought he had the softest touch every woman would dream of. And now Remus thought that beautiful body of hers would be in the hands of Ron, and it drove him crazy. Hermione could not bare the thought of Ron's hands on her. Her body was Remus's...

I let you go I let you fly

Why do I keep on asking why

I let you go Now that I found

A way to keep somehow

More than a broken vow

"I'm sorry Remus for leaving you..." Hermione said in her pillow, through her tears.

"Hermione, I need you..." Remus said sitting on the bed of his small cottage.

"Please come back to me..." They both said in unison.

I close my eyes

And dream of you and I

And then I realize

There's more to love than only bitterness and lies

I close my eyes

I'd give away my soul

To hold you once again

And never let this promise end

Hermione's eyes opened fast and she got up from her bed so fast she felt dizzy. She walked out of her room and down the stairs. She had come to realize she did care what others thought of her : she loved him and that was the most important.

"Where's Remus?" Hermione asked panting.

"In his cottage... He lives just outside of Hogsmeade..." Ginny said smiling at her.

"Thank you" Hermione answered.

Hermione apparated from 12 Grimmauld Place to right into Hogsmeade. She ran to The Three Broomsticks and asked Madam Rosmerta if she knew where Remus's cottage was. Luckily she did, and Hermione ran out and ran towards his cottage as fast as she could.

Once she arrived, she was panting but that did not matter. She knocked on the door, and a couple of minutes later Remus opened the door. He stood there looking at her wide-eyed. Hermione felt breathless.

"Hermione?" Remus asked remembering he had a voice.

"I love you..." She simply said. "I'm sorry that I left... I'll never do it again..." She said as cold tears fell down her cheeks.

"But what about Ron?" He asked confused yet he had never been so happy to see her.

"I don't love him... I need you and I don't care what others will think. I want you!" She admitted through her tears. "He does..."

She did not have time to finish her sentence that he pulled her closer to him and kissed passionately like time would slip away from them again...

THE END.

* * *

A/N: The song has normally a sad ending, so I did not put it because I can't do sad endings... Only happy ones... sorry... I can't do this to Remus! lol 


End file.
